halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 410/SPARTAN-410
wait a minute....who made this page? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 12:54, 3 September 2007 (UTC) User:IG-88 D did. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:07, 3 September 2007 (UTC) A little off the top with the murderer thing. And blonde and blue eyes? Ok thats off the top too. The Evil O'malley 15:57, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Whats wrong with Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes? --209.81.122.89 16:50, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry I caused such a commotion... OK I may have gone a little overboard with the Bio. I'm not done creating this article but feel free to change anything you find "off the top" but really, I know people who have blond and blue eyes (and they aren't Nazis if that what you're concerned about). IG-88 D 17:57, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Well I think during augmentation process the hair color turns brown (Also all spartans were taken and flash cloned at the age of 2 or so) SPARTAN-089 18:58, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Ok,we don't have to fix the article for you. You have to do it, also SPARTAN-410. 410 is a little TOO HIGH of a Spartan number (as if there were 410 spartans!) Also get rid of the murderer part, doesn't seem real AT ALL. And if he is a SPARTAN III then he'd probably have a number like SPARTAN-G025 or something, and that armor is a SPARTAN-II armor variant called CQB. --The Evil O'malley 21:46, 3 September 2007 (UTC) And Spartan commando wtf? There are Spartan teams but no commandoes from what I know! The Evil O'malley 21:48, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Remember O, malley, this is Halo Fanon, your supposed to make up new stuff! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 23:35, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Correct, 077, but you can't take a leave from confirmed canon. No such thing as a 410th Spartan. We add to canon, we do not alter it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:46, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Already we've all gone far enough with our SPartans bieng alive. But theres 200 spartans at the most. And I suggest you cut down the number and ad a G or a D or a O or something like that. Also I've got nothing against blonde blue eyes, just another guy came in and posted a character like this. And it was bad, I just get jumpy around deja-vu, iv'e been having a lot of deja-vu. --The Evil O'malley 22:15, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Alright, we have three problems here, all of which the author has to deal with himself. The first is the five-year-old killing his parents' murderer. Epic, but a little exagerated. Next, the rank would more properly be Petty Officer Second Class, or maybe even Petty Officer First Class. Third, we need a new designation for the Spartan. 410 is too high. It needs to be less than 150, and can't conflict with any existing canonical SPARTAN-IIs or fanon SPARTAN-IIs on this site that obey canon. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:05, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Move To User Namespace Yes #'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' - At least for now, I think that the breaches in canon are not so great, nor the time the author has had to fix it so long that the article requires deletion. The author has had plenty of time to fix the problems. No